The Super Odyssey!
'The Super Odyssey! '''is the twelfth and final episode from Phineasnferb to use the new character designs, and the first to be released in 2018. The old designs return after this episode. Bob and Larry embark on a quest to save Petunia from the clutches of Marvin the Malevolent. The second episode to have a lesson in confidence. Episode Summary Bob and Larry welcome the kids to VeggieTales. Larry wonders what kinds of issues they will be solving today. Bob goes to QWERTY to see if they have any emails today. Bob still thinks it's so cool that they get emails now, Larry remembers back in the day when he teased Bob about it. Bob doesn't need the reminder. An email pops up from a boy named Steve in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Steve recently got a new job at a fast food restaurant, but he feels like he is the worst employee there, and he doesn't know what to do. Bob thinks he's having a problem in confidence. Larry says he's been playing a lot of video games lately, and he feels confident in that. He's been playing Tetris, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Fortnite. Larry has a great story retelling for Steve. Larry asks Bob if he knows Super Mario Odyssey at all. Bob isn't familiar with it. Larry tells Steve the story of the Super Veggie Odyssey. It's a typical day in Bumblyburg. Bob and LarryBoy are fighting off a villain unlike any other. His name is Melvin the Malevolent. He has Petunia captured in his hands. LarryBoy has the upper hand, until Melvin unleashes a cap that knocks the two heroes off Melvin's aircraft. Melvin flies away with Petunia. Bob and LarryBoy find themselves in a strange kingdom. There, they meet up with a ghost-like creature named Toppy. Toppy agrees to help Bob and LarryBoy with their adventure. Toppy tells Larry to ditch the costume because Toppy can grant them both awesome power. They have the ability to capture their enemies. Larry is super confused by this. He isn't sure he can do this. Bob tells Larry he just needs to show a little confidence. Larry wonders what that is. Bob breaks into song about it. Larry thinks he can do this now. Bob and Larry travel through several obscure worlds before encountering Melvin in his underground lair. Larry is super frightened by this, but he remembers confidence. He needs to be strong because he knows God will give him the strength to do what is right. Bob and Larry fight off Melvin and rescue Petunia. Bob thought Larry told a great story, even if it was inspired by a video game. Larry thanks Bob and wonders if he can tell more stories in the future. Bob says he's already told plenty of stories like the Western Bible stories and the Fib From Outer Space. Larry then wonders if QWERTY has a verse. After the verse, Bob and Larry say goodbye. Larry thinks they should do an adaptation of Mega Man next. Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * Confidence Is The Way To Go! * Hop On, Vegetable! * Manager For A Day (Silly Songs With Larry) * Fight Sequence * What We Have Learned (Big Band Version) QWERTY's Verse "In Him and through faith we may approach God with freedom and confidence." -Ephesians 3:12 Cast * Bob the Tomato * Larry the Cucumber/LarryBoy * Petunia Rhubarb * Melvin the Maleviolent * Toppy * Peas * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * Junior Asparagus * Pa Grape * Turnips Trivia * This is the second episode to have a lesson in confidence, the first being "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" * Larry mentions three well-known video games: ''Tetris, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Fortnite * The story is based on Super Mario Odyssey * The Spring Valley Mall from "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" can be seen in the City World * The Nezzer Toy Factory from "The Toy That Saved Christmas" can be seen in the Snowy World * The song "Fight Sequence" shares a similarity to "Action Scene!" from "Sweetpea Beauty" * Bob mentions the fact Larry told the stories of "The Ballad of Little Joe", "Moe and the Big Exit", and "LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space" Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Phineasnferb Category:Episodes That Have A Full-Length Story Plus A Silly Song